En la Fosa
by Ydna.Westergard
Summary: ¿Qué resulta más pesado: llevar un ataúd sobre tus hombros, o cargar con la culpa el resto de tus días? One-shot.


**Hello hello!**

 **¡Bienvenidos a mi primer One-shot! Una historia que tenía en proceso desde antes de comenzar "Un Pequeño Inconveniente" pero no me había animado a terminar... hasta ahora. En Word se veía más larga e incluso consideré dividirlo en dos capítulos, pero luego dije: " _chinchilagua_ , así lo voy a subir". **

**Y debo aprovechar para agradecer a mi (definitivamente se ha ganado el título) editora, Mara, que siempre está para brindarme una sincera opinión sobre mis escritos, sean para FanFiction o no, y que me fue de mucha ayuda con esta historia en particular. Gracias nenorrina :)**

 **Y bueno, pues... ya. Disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

No era el único que llevaba el ataúd sobre sus hombros, pero estaba seguro de que era a quien más se le dificultaba cargarlo. ¿O era la culpa lo que tanto le pesaba? Llegaron hasta el altar de la capilla y depositaron el ataúd frente al obispo. Retrocedió sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, hasta que sintió la mano de su esposa jalar la manga de su chaqueta, entonces la miró; trató de dedicarle una sonrisa, pero el dolor de su pérdida era demasiado intenso, y lo más que consiguió fue una especie de mueca húmeda por las lágrimas. Se sentía como un monstruo, hacía poco más de un año se encontraban en ese mismo lugar recitando sus votos matrimoniales y ahora estaban orando por el alma de su cuñada.

Obviamente el obispo había comenzado la misa, pero él apenas se había dado cuenta de ello. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido.

 _..._

 _Se sentía incómodo con el traje de gala, no lograba acostumbrarse a la lana que picaba y a los zapatos tan tiesos. Y el cabello relamido hacia atrás… un verdadero asco._

 _-Luces muy guapo Kristoff-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas._

 _Si bien el enterarse de que tenía compañía fue una sorpresa, darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Elsa le hizo sonrojarse._

 _-Oh, amm… gracias. Supongo. No estoy seguro realmente-respondió rascándose la nuca._

 _Ella rio, acercándose a él._

 _-Tranquilo Kristoff, no va a pasar nada malo, te lo prometo. Además, ya has pasado por esto antes._

 _-Sí, pero nunca con tanta gente presente._

 _-¿Qué hay de tu boda?_

 _-Ese día no cuenta, ni siquiera supe quienes estaban ahí, lo único que podía ver era a Anna en su bello vestido-apenas las palabras escaparon de su boca, sintió un extraño calor subir hasta sus mejillas. Nuevamente Elsa se rió._

 _-Curiosamente, me alegra mucho escuchar eso. Pero ya, en serio-dijo tomándolo por un brazo y caminando a su lado hacia el salón de baile-no tienes por qué estar nervioso, serán sólo un par de horas que te prometo, pasarán rápido. Cuando menos pienses todo esto habrá terminado y más de uno quedará deslumbrado con tu presencia._

 _-Se escucha fácil cuando lo dices así, pero olvidas que yo no soy tu flamante esposo, consorte de Arendelle y señor "soy un experto en diplomacia", Hans Westergard-escupió el nombre con resentimiento._

 _Ella sólo bajó la mirada pero siguió sonriendo, aunque débilmente. Se lamentó el haber dicho lo anterior._

 _-Nadie te está comparando con Hans, Kristoff. Él fue criado para esto, este siempre ha sido su mundo. Sin embargo, para tener tan pocos meses involucrado con la realeza, debo admitir que lo haces muy bien._

 _-Gracias. Viniendo de ti, Elsa, significa mucho._

 _-Sí, bueno… Hans opina lo mismo. ¡De verdad!-agregó al verlo poner los ojos en blanco, y después susurró-pero no le digas que te lo conté ¿está bien?_

 _Pararon. Habían llegado a las puertas del gran salón. Elsa soltó su brazo._

 _-Ahora, debo esperar a que Kai me anuncie. Pero tú puedes entrar. Busca a Anna, y si es posible, no te despegues de su lado ni un instante._

 _-Así lo haré. Les haré saber que estás lista-y re emprendió la marcha. Empujó la enorme puerta apenas un poco para poder pasar, pero antes de hacerlo echó un último vistazo a la reina, quien le sonreía con orgullo._

...

-Gracias-susurró Anna a su lado, y sólo entonces regresó a la realidad. La vio secarse las lágrimas con un blanquísimo pañuelo que no era de ella. Maldición, ¿debió ofrecerle el suyo? Estaba demasiado ido como para percatarse de las necesidades de su esposa en ese momento. Entonces notó las iniciales bordadas en hilo dorado en una de las esquinas.

Justo al otro lado de la princesa se encontraba el príncipe consorte. Se veía bastante sereno, tomando en cuenta que era a su esposa a quien estaban velando, pero en sus ojos era evidente que había estado llorando. Se sintió como un cobarde, ni siquiera se había atrevido a cruzarse en su camino los últimos días.

Lo vio bajar la vista y llevarse un dedo a los labios, indicando silencio. Kristoff sintió que el corazón se le hacía pedazos cuando se percató de la presencia de la princesita Vera pegada a las piernas de su padre. El príncipe le acarició la rojiza cabellera en un intento por tranquilizarla, pero ella se encontraba demasiado ansiosa; era muy pequeña, tenía los cuatro años recién cumplidos, y a pesar de que probablemente no supiera lo que sucedía con exactitud, seguro sentía que algo no iba bien.

Nuevamente se preguntó qué diantres había hecho.

…

 _Ya era tarde, faltaba muy poco para la media noche, y la fiesta se le había hecho eterna. ¿No dijo Elsa que el tiempo se iría volando? Busco nuevamente entre la multitud a su esposa, sin obtener éxito una vez más; vaya si era escurridiza, en un momento la tenía colgada del brazo platicándole sobre los deliciosos pastelitos que había comido en el transcurso de la velada y al siguiente ya se encontraba solo, rodeado por cinco hombres (tres de ellos bastante entrados en años) y bebiendo una copa de champaña tras otra para evitar que le pidieran su opinión sobre cualquiera que fuera el tema de la conversación._

 _Lamentablemente, eso no fue suficiente._

 _-¿No le parece alarmante a usted, sir Bjorgman?-preguntó uno de ellos._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-El rumbo que van tomando las cosas. Es evidente que su majestad ha madurado y da lo mejor de sí para que el reino vaya siempre por el buen camino, pero creo que aún hay quienes se muestran escépticos con respecto a su habilidad para gobernar-siguió sir Wallin._

 _-Con respecto a sus decisiones, diría yo-agregó alguien más._

 _-¿Perdón?_

 _-Tan sólo hay que ver al hombre que camina a su lado-el grupo entero miró el centro del salón, en donde Elsa, acompañada por su marido, conversaban animadamente con el rey de un país vecino-Eso hombre no es más que un charlatán, y sin embargo aquí está, bebiendo de nuestro vino e interviniendo en nuestras decisiones._

 _-Pero él es sólo el consorte-dijo Kristoff-su palabra prácticamente carece de valor para el reino._

 _-Así es, la del consorte, pero no la de la reina._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-Es bien sabido que la mayoría de las decisiones y propuestas que vienen de la reina en realidad son susurradas a su oído por su querido príncipe-dijo el más joven del grupo._

 _-Eso… eso no es verdad._

 _-¿Ah no? ¿Le consta a usted eso, sir Bjorgman?_

 _Los cinco caballeros lo miraron con curiosidad._

 _-Bueno, no. Pero no creo que Elsa sea una mujer fácil de influenciar._

 _-Tal vez no por cualquiera, pero hay que recordar que el aquel criminal es un caso especial, y si no nos creé, pregúntele a su esposa._

 _La sola referencia lo puso furioso. Sí, estaba consciente de la historia entre Anna y Hans, y sí, también había visto con desconfianza el matrimonio entre su cuñada y el pelirrojo. Y sí, ¡aún seguía sin confiar en esa sabandija! Pero Elsa les había asegurado que el cambio en él era para bien._

 _-Supongo que está al tanto de que el matrimonio fue arreglado solamente para reestablecer las relaciones entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, lo sé. Y también sé que él cumplió una condena, y que personalmente vino a arrodillarse ante la reina Elsa y su hermana a suplicar perdón. Y que apoyó a su majestad con más de una misión diplomática que terminaron en exitosas alianzas con reinos incluso bastante lejanos._

 _-Bah, es un buen actor, eso es todo._

 _-Igual que cuando juraba amor eterno a la princesa Anna._

 _-¡Basta!-estalló Kristoff-¿De verdad creen que la reina es tan estúpida como para caer en el mismo truco?_

 _Los hombres se miraron unos a otros, la conversación comenzaba a tornarse interesante._

 _-Yo no diría estúpida, más bien desesperada. Su reloj biológico corría, encontró en el príncipe a un hombre apuesto, de buen porte y vigoroso y decidió que esa podía ser su oportunidad. Y como él no es nada idiota, mandó una carta a su hermano en las Islas del Sur para que se reuniera cuanto antes con ellos y volvieran a estrechar lazos ambos reinos. Y todos salieron ganando._

 _-Eso es una idiotez._

 _-Ajá, igual que el aumento a los impuestos para los agricultores._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ya sabe, ahora tienen que pagar más para seguir con sus cosechas. ¿Por qué cree que se han dado tantas revueltas últimamente en los campos?_

 _-¿Revueltas? ¿Cuáles revueltas?-sintió náuseas y por un momento estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero no supo si era a causa de los nervios o de tanto alcohol._

 _-En los tiempos de su padre jamás los grupos se sublevaron de esa manera._

 _-Y según sé, el aumento fue para poder cubrir los gastos de un enorme navío que le príncipe Hans ha mandado a hacer._

 _-¿Y escucharon lo del asunto de Weselton?_

 _-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y es más que sabido que ese principete está involucrado en ellos!_

 _-¿En qué?-preguntó el rubio con el miedo ahogándolo._

 _-Cuéntale Maxim._

 _El más joven dio un largo sorbo a su copa, se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia el grupo, provocando que el resto hiciera lo mismo._

 _-Sé que tiene un par de meses intercambiando correo con el duque de Weselton, aquel socio comercial con el que rompiera relaciones Arendelle después de la helada. Pues bien, hacía ya tiempo que venían amenazando con mandar buques a hostigar a la reina con la intención de orillarla a una guerra, y todo parece indicar que el consorte está confabulando con ellos para que eso suceda._

 _Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y reproche, pero ninguna salió de la boca de Kristoff. Estaba estupefacto, todo eso le parecía una tontería._

 _-¿Y la reina lo sabe?-preguntó otro caballero._

 _-Claro que se lo hemos advertido, pero simplemente hace oídos sordos a nuestras palabras._

 _-Hombre, ¡pero hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos permitirnos ir a una guerra! El ejército no está preparado para luchar contra un enemigo como Weselton y definitivamente eso mermaría la reputación de la reina ante sus súbditos. ¡Pedirían su cabeza!_

 _-Eso es justo lo que el príncipe Hans busca mi amigo, hacer a un lado a la reina y quedarse él con el trono y el poder. Creo que es precisamente lo que le ofrece Weselton a cambio de ayudarles a salir victoriosos._

 _Hubo más cuchicheo y habladurías pero el cerebro de Kristoff estaba corriendo a mil por hora, tratando de poner orden a toda esa nueva y nefasta información._

 _-Esto tiene que ser una broma-susurró, provocando silencio en el grupo._

 _-Mi amigo-se animó al fin a decir uno de los caballeros-le hace falta involucrarse un poco más en los asuntos del reino; el consorte está por cortar la cabeza de su reina y lo único que le interesa a usted es su mujer y el hielo. Creo que, como persona de confianza de la reina, usted podría sernos de utilidad para hacerle abrir los ojos. O, al menos, para impedir que el príncipe Hans firme nuestra sentencia a través de la mano de ella._

 _-¿Alguien va a pedir la mano de una chica?-preguntó una vocecilla animada a sus espaldas._

 _-¡Princesa Anna! ¡Pero que dicha verla!-exclamó uno de ellos a la vez que hacía una reverencia._

 _-Que amable lord Garmash, agradezco sus palabras. Y también que hayan entretenido un poco a mi marido-dijo tomándolo de la mano-aún no se acostumbra a todo esto del protocolo y las etiquetas, así que me alegra saber que por fin ha logrado hacer algunas amistades._

 _-Sir Bjorgman es un hombre muy sensato, y listo, sólo le falta soltarse un poco más. Con el tiempo, sé que desempeñará un buen papel como miembro de la realeza de Arendelle._

 _-¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo! ¿Verdad Kristoff?_

 _No supo si contestó o no. Aunque tampoco le importó._

…

Entre el eco de la voz del obispo pudo distinguir un ligerito taconeo. Pronto, la pequeña princesa estaba ya a su lado, aferrando entre sus manitas la falda de una llorosa Anna quien no dejaba de acariciar su cabello. La niña lo miró, y aunque días atrás la habría visto sonreírle, en esta ocasión solamente levantó su manita, en busca de un poco de contacto con él.

-Vera-la voz, baja pero potente de Hans, la hizo bajar el brazo de inmediato-ven acá.

La pequeña corrió de regreso al lado de su padre, y cuando miro a Kristoff, este podría jurar que lo único que vio en su rostro fue odio y repulsión.

"Lo sabe" pensó, asustado "sabe lo que pasó". Pero era imposible. Ilógico. Todo era producto de sus nervios.

…

 _Rara vez recordaba aquella incómoda conversación en el baile, y aunque había tratado de seguir el consejo de los caballeros de involucrarse más en los asuntos del reino aceptando las invitaciones de Elsa para estar presente durante sus reuniones en el consejo, a la tercera semana había perdido por completo el interés. Después de todo, no había visto en Hans nada que le pareciera peligroso; apoyaba las decisiones de Elsa, la ayudaba a encontrar solución a los problemas que le planteaban, y si sus opiniones llegaban a diferir, después de una intensa y analítica conversación, terminaba por aceptar y comprometerse con las órdenes de su reina. Eran un matrimonio normal, él no veía nada malo en ello._

 _Sin embargo, sus miedos se reavivaron cuando Maxim y sir Wallin salieron del despacho de la reina discutiendo acaloradamente, pero se detuvieron en cuanto lo tuvieron enfrente._

 _-Sir Bjorgman, buenas tardes-saludó el más joven._

 _-Buenas tardes-respondió-Si es que… en verdad tienen algo de buenas-Los hombres se miraron, desconcertados-¿Está todo bien ahí?-preguntó señalando hacia el despacho de Elsa._

 _Les costó un poco entender a qué se refería, pero fue evidente cuando lo hicieron, a juzgar por la manera en que se iluminaron sus rostros._

 _-Depende de a quién le pregunte-respondió Sir Wallin-si nosotros respondemos, definitivamente le diremos que no. En cambio, si le pregunta al príncipe Hans, pues…_

 _-Ha logrado salirse con la suya-interrumpió Maxim._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Sobre el asunto de Weselton. La próxima semana su majestad enviará una misiva a Weselton, una decisión que si me permite y disculpa, sir Bjorgman, me parece la más estúpida que ha tomado la reina._

 _-Pero… no puede ser, ella… ella jamás._

 _-Esa es la cuestión mi buen hombre, que ella jamás lo haría. Pero le recuerdo que no actúa sola, no es más que la marioneta del que duerme a su lado por las noches. Y en esas circunstancias, me temo que no tenemos mucho a nuestro favor._

 _Kristoff se quedó helado. ¿Una guerra? No, Elsa no podía ser tan estúpida. Pero quizás Hans sí. No el Hans que él conocía, ese no, sino… el Hans que engatusara a Anna en el pasado, el que pretendiera cortarle la cabeza a Elsa en el fiordo congelado. El que estaba sediento de poder._

 _Cuando volvió en sí, los hombres ya se habían marchado. Los vio caminando a lo largo del corredor hasta perderse por la escalinata, el eco de su voz aun lamentándose por la decisión._

…

-Kristoff. ¡Kristoff!-lo llamó Anna.

-¿Eh?

-El ataúd-dijo señalando con la cabeza la caja blanca-¿no ayudarás con él?

Una escolta de ocho soldados se disponía a levantar el ataúd sobre sus hombros cuando Hans se acercó a tomar el lugar de uno de ellos, al frente de una de las hileras. Kristoff hizo lo mismo del otro lado. El príncipe no se molestó siquiera en mirarlo. Comenzaron a caminar hasta salir de la capilla y enfilaron hacia la tumba ya excavada a sólo unos cuantos metros de la de los difuntos reyes de Arendelle. Detrás de ellos una procesión de dignatarios, diplomáticos y súbditos, todos ataviados de negro, los seguían muy de cerca. La marcha iba liderada por la princesa Anna y la pequeña Vera de su mano.

…

 _-¿Es verdad?-le preguntó apenas puso un pie en su despacho._

 _-Kristoff, que sorpresa que estés…_

 _-¿Es cierto lo de Weselton?-le interrumpió._

 _-¿Cómo supiste sobre eso?_

 _-No, yo pregunté primero._

 _-Mmm pues, sí, lo es-respondió la reina poniéndose en pie y terminando de arreglar su escritorio-Creo que… ha llegado el momento. Nos hemos fortalecido como nación, estoy segura de que estamos preparados para afrontar este nuevo… reto, diría yo, y sacar lo mejor de él._

 _-¿Estás segura de ello?-a pesar de tratar de mantener la calma, se escuchaba cada vez más escandalizado._

 _-Sí-agregó ella, frunciendo las cejas-Lo he analizado y pensado muy bien y si de algo estoy segura…_

 _-¿Lo has analizado? ¿Tú? ¿O "ustedes"?_

 _-Perdona Kristoff, pero estoy confundida. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?_

 _-Sí, de esto. ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor para nuestra gente? Seguro hay otras opciones, mejores medidas que podamos tomar._

 _-No. Como dije, lo he pensado muy bien._

 _-¿Tú? ¿O fue Hans quien lo pensó?_

 _Supo que había tocado un punto suave cuando la temperatura descendió drásticamente._

 _-No comprendo que tiene que ver Hans en todo esto._

 _-Exacto, él no tendría nada que ver con esto, así que repetiré mi pregunta: ¿la decisión fue tomada por ti, o por ambos?_

 _Evidentemente molesta, Elsa salió detrás de su escritorio y encaminándose a la puerta, respondió:_

 _-Fue una decisión tomada después de mucho analizarlo, y creo que Arendelle está más que listo para lidiar con sus consecuencias. Ahora, ¿tienes algo que opinar al respecto? ¿O tu problema es sólo con mi marido?_

 _Kristoff guardó silencio, aunque sin despegar su retadora mirada de la reina. Finalmente, con un suspiro, se dio por vencido._

 _-No, no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Tú eres la reina, supongo que… no me queda más que confiar en tu criterio._

 _Ella asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta._

 _-Bien. Entonces si me permites, nos veremos más tarde en la cena._

 _Lo dejó en la habitación, acompañado por sus dudas y temores._

…

Hans y la princesita tomados de la mano fueron los primeros en avanzar hacia el hueco en el que descansaba ahora el féretro.

-¿Quieres dejarle a mami la rosa, amor?-le susurró con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

El sentimiento fue contagiado a la pequeña y, con los ojitos anegados en lágrimas, miró a su padre y le susurró:

-¿Puedo dejarle una a mi hermanito también?

Eso fue demasiado para Hans, quien no pudo contener un sollozo, y asintiendo mientras las lágrimas caían copiosas, respondió:

-Claro corazón, eso le gustaría a él también.

Kristoff se quedó helado. Apenas se enteraba, y los maldijo por no hacérselo saber antes, pero ¿eso habría cambiado todo?

Observó como la pequeña lanzaba a la tumba la flor que llevaba en la mano y una segunda rosa blanca que una llorosa Gerda le proporcionara. Acto seguido, el príncipe consorte tomó un puñado de tierra y lo arrojó.

Retrocedieron un par de pasos para dar oportunidad a Anna de que se acercara a la orilla. Cuando regresó al lado de su esposo y le preguntó si deseaba tomar un poco de tierra Kristoff agitó la cabeza enérgicamente, rehusándose. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

…

 _Subió con la bandeja, la tetera y un par de tazas de té desde la cocina. Las manos le temblaban y avanzaba con paso lento por temor a dejar caer la charola. Miraba nervioso a su alrededor, temía encontrarse con alguien de la servidumbre y ser cuestionado, pero no porque su respuesta fuera falsa, sino porque dudaba que lograra sonar lo suficientemente convincente. A fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que subía la merienda hasta el estudio, aunque normalmente lo hacía a petición de Anna, cuando ambas se quedaban charlando durante largas horas, o cuando regresaba de algún viaje con pastas y chocolates de regalo para su majestad._

 _Cuando llegó al despacho se encontró con la puerta ligeramente abierta, por lo que sólo la empujó un poco hasta lograr asomarse hacia el interior._

 _-Buenas tardes, su majestad._

 _Ella alzó la vista desde los papeles en los que trabajaba y lo saludó con una sonrisa._

 _-Kristoff, pero que sorpresa. Pasa por favor._

 _-Traje un poco de té. Asumí que te caería bien después de una larga tarde de trabajo._

 _-Que considerado eres, en verdad te lo agradezco-respondió haciendo un espacio sobre el escritorio para colocar la bandeja._

 _El rubio tomó la tetera y sirvió el par de tazas. Pasó una a la reina y tomó la otra entre sus manos. Con ansiedad miró cómo Elsa daba el primer trago y, saboreando la bebida caliente, sonrió con los ojos cerrados antes de volver a agradecer._

 _-No sabes cuanta falta me hacía esto-dio un sorbo más y dejando su taza sobre el escritorio, se puso en pie a la vez que cerraba un sobre-¿Viste a Kai en tu camino hacia acá?_

 _-N-no, lo siento. ¿Deseas que lo llame?_

 _-No, lo buscaré yo misma._

 _-Si es algo urgente tal vez yo pueda…_

 _-Oh no, puede esperar. Sólo necesito que envíe una carta._

 _-¿Un carta? ¿Y por qué no la mandas con el mensajero de siempre?_

 _-Porque esta, Kristoff, es el fruto del duro trabajo de Hans de los últimos meses, y el puente entre Weselton y Arendelle que nos permitirá iniciar una nueva relación comercial con ellos. ¡Me siento tan emocionada!_

 _-¿Una… nueva relación? Pero creí que… eran nuestro enemigo. Que habría guerra y que Hans… Creí que Hans…_

 _-Si no fuera por él esto jamás se hubiera logrado. Lo último que le interesaba al duque era tener tratos conmigo, pero gracias a la labor de persuasión de Hans, él accedió a tener una reunión. No conmigo-rio Elsa-sino con mi marido. Tantas y tantas cartas, tanta paciencia y tanto tiempo invertido por fin lograron dar sus frutos. Me siento tan orgullosa de él._

 _Kristoff sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Eso no era lo que había dicho el consejo, ellos aseguraron todo lo contrario, ellos… ellos le habían mentido pero ¿por qué?_

 _Trataba de mantener la calma, y en un gesto nervioso se llevó una mano al pecho. Ahí sintió el pequeño frasquito de cristal guardado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Abrió los ojos con terror, sintiendo que el alma se le iba a los pies._

 _-Bien, suficiente trabajo por hoy-la escuchó decir a sus espaldas-Iré a buscar a Vera, le prometí que la acompañaría a montar a caballo cuando terminara aquí. ¿Te gustaría unirte? Creo que también invitaré a Anna, eso podría… a ella le…-Kristoff se giró y la encontró apoyándose con una mano en el escritorio y la otra sobre su garganta._

 _-Elsa, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con la boca seca, a sabiendas de que no era así._

 _-Yo no… no puedo… no puedo resp…_

 _-¿Elsa?_

 _Ella lo miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pánico._

 _-Kris… Kristoff ayu…-terminó por derrumbarse en el suelo, haciendo caer consigo la bandeja y la tetera aún con té, que terminó hecha añicos._

 _Corrió hasta ella y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Era un espectáculo horrible: verla tratando desesperadamente de atrapar algo de aire, suplicando auxilio y con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro._

 _-Pide ayuda…-le susurró, pero él no se movió. Tal vez fue eso, o la culpabilidad en su rostro lo que la hizo percatarse de la verdad, y mirándolo con dolor agregó-tú… tú no… ¿por qué?_

 _Y eso fue demasiado. Sintió sus propias lágrimas bajarle por las mejillas, y en un acto desesperado por darle fin a aquello le cubrió la boca y la nariz con la mano. Ella abrió los ojos con terror y se aferró con fuerza a la manga de su camisa. Él en cambio cerró los suyos, dejando que el frío que comenzaba a llenar la habitación le calara hasta los huesos. Y supo que todo había terminado cuando el agarre de ella se aflojó hasta escuchar su mano golpear el suelo._

 _Dejó el cuerpo con cuidado y presuroso abandonó el estudio. Trató de enjugarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa pero apenas la acercó a su rostro se percató, con horror, que se encontraba cubierta de escarcha. El pánico lo invadió, y apretando el paso siguió sin reparar en la pequeña que, al verlo acercarse, se detuvo para saludarlo con una sonrisa, tratando de tomarlo de la camisa. Pero él la ignoró._

 _Siguió su camino hasta que un grito agudo lo hizo parar en seco._

 _-¡Mami! ¡¿Qué pasa mami?! ¡Ayuda! ¡TÍO KRISTOFF, VUELVE, POR FAVOR TÍO KRIST…! ¡Papi! ¡PAPI, VEN RÁPIDO!_

 _Entonces echó a correr._

…

Apenas regresaron al castillo, Anna había anunciado que descansaría un rato, y lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Él aprovechó y se escabulló hacia la tumba recién cerrada, y sin poder contener más el llanto se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella.

-Lo siento tanto Elsa, lo siento tanto. No debí hacerlo, ¡fui un estúpido! Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto desearía cambiar de lugar contigo ahora mismo.

Lloró amargamente, esta vez sin temor a ser descubierto, y se preguntó si alguna vez sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por el acto cometido.

…

 _El estudio estaba casi a oscuras, la poquísima luz del sol poniéndose que alcanzaba a entrar por la ventana y destellaba contra el hielo que cubría las paredes era lo único que iluminaba las letras de la carta que sostenía en su mano. Terminó de leer y miró a su alrededor; aún podía ver a Hans, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de la reina y pidiendo a gritos que llamaran a un médico. Y la pequeña princesa llorando desconsolada abrazada a las faldas de una Anna completamente en shock._

 _Apretó la carta entre sus dedos y con paso presuroso se encaminó a la sala del consejo. Como esperaba, los encontró aún reunidos y discutiendo dios sabe qué clase de tema irrelevante, y sin dejarse amilanar por los ceños fruncidos con que lo miraron cuando se vieron interrumpidos, les gritó:_

 _-No se trataba de ninguna guerra, ¡era un nuevo acuerdo comercial! En esta carta ella hacía una invitación al duque de Weselton para venir a Arendelle y firmar el papel. ¡Me mintieron!_

 _Los hombres se miraron unos a otros, satisfechos._

 _-Tal vez nos equivocamos respecto a la guerra, sí-dijo Maxim-pero ¿qué más se podía esperar de una escoria como Hans Westergard? He de admitir que la noticia del tratado también nos tomó por sorpresa a nosotros sir Bjorgman, pero eso es lo que pasa cuando no se nos toma en cuenta al consejo en las decisiones importante. Ella debió de consultárnoslo antes._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó él con incredulidad._

 _-Es lamentable lo sucedido a la reina Elsa, pero hay que admitir-agregó uno de los ancianos-que tal vez fue lo mejor._

 _-¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¡La reina ha muerto!_

 _-Y quien quiera que haya perpetrado el asesinato tal vez coincidía con nosotros: su reinado no era lo suficientemente bueno como para continuar. Constantemente influenciada por la figura de su esposo, rebelándose ante el consejo y trayendo nuevas y descabelladas ideas a nuestro reino._

 _-Cierto, como la construcción del canal de riego en los campos._

 _-¿Cuál canal de riego?_

 _-El que pensaba hacer con los impuestos de los agricultores._

 _-Un momento, pero ustedes dijeron que el aumento a los impuestos era…_

 _-Tenemos la esperanza de que la nueva reina sea mucho más sensata, mucho más fácil de aconsejar. Lo que sí es un hecho es que usted parece un hombre mucho más dispuesto a cooperar con el consejo, sir… quiero decir, príncipe Bjorgman._

 _Kristoff comenzó a retroceder, asustado por lo que acababa de escuchar._

 _-Se encuentra bien, señor-preguntó una voz que no supo identificar de quien era._

 _No respondió, y dejó la habitación a toda prisa, lamentándose profundamente por la facilidad con la que había sido manipulado._

…

Intentó enjugarse las lágrimas una vez más, pero mientras no dejara de llorar, eso seguiría siendo una tarea difícil. Miró de nuevo la lápida y cubriéndose el rostro volvió a preguntar.

-¿Serás capaz de perdonarme?

-Estoy seguro de que lo haría-respondió una voz a sus espaldas que de inmediato reconoció. Tenso y con las manos temblando, se puso en pie y se giró-Elsa siempre fue benévola, siempre creyó en las segundas oportunidades, y por eso es que logró perdonarme. Por eso es que estoy seguro de que ella te ha perdonado. Yo, por otra parte-continuó Hans, acercándose amenazadoramente a él-estoy cien por ciento seguro de que jamás lo lograré. No sé ella-dijo señalando con la cabeza a la pequeñita que esperaba unos pasos más atrás-pero por mi parte, deseo que todos y cada uno de tus días se convierta en un infierno, que cada vez que veas a tu esposa detrás del escritorio, agobiada con sus deberes y deseando tener a su lado alguien que la guíe en esa difícil tarea que es reinar, te arrepientas de lo que has hecho. Que cada vez que tengas que escuchar la petición de un súbdito, que asistir a un baile o atender a algún aliado comercial, recuerdes el tiempo que solías pasar al lado de tu amada Anna, solos, en las montañas o con tu querido hielo. Pero sobre todo-agregó, con los dientes apretados y tomándolo con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa-espero que sufras al lado de tu hijo cada una de las duras lecciones, cada una de las amistades, horas de juego e infancia perdida, y solamente para prepararlo en su camino a heredar la corona.

Desconcertado, y con el rostro del príncipe tan cerca que podía contar cada una de sus pecas, el rubio preguntó con un hilo de voz:

-Pero ¿cómo lo…

-Vera gritó tu nombre. Cuando llegué la encontré llamándote. Ella dijo que te vio en su camino al estudio. Y que tú no regresaste para ayudarla.-Kristoff miró boquiabierto a la niña, quien bajó la mirada intimidada-pero no te molestes con ella, eso sólo fue una pista. Cuando pregunté quien había llevado el té en un intento por saber si habían visto a alguien sospechoso, nadie respondió. Fue Gerda quien más tarde sugirió que te preguntara a ti; tú fuiste el único que tocó el té esa tarde.

-Hans, te lo juro que…

-En realidad-lo interrumpió soltándolo con un empujón y alzando la voz-sólo veníamos a despedirnos. Regresamos a las Islas del Sur; pedí a mi hermano Lars que me consiguiera una casa en el campo lo suficientemente acogedora para nosotros y que comprara unos cuantos caballos por mí. Partimos mañana temprano.

-Entiendo-después de un momento de duda, se agachó y abrió sus brazos hacia la pequeña, en espera de que ella respondiera a su invitación. Pero la niña se pegó aún más a las piernas de su padre.

-Adiós Kristoff, y buena suerte como consorte, ahora que tienes lo que tanto querías. Espero que trabajes tan duro por este reino como lo hubiera hecho mi amada esposa, que si en verdad sientes el remordimiento que tus lágrimas dejan entrever, tu entrega en cuerpo y alma a tus súbditos sea la ofrenda con la que pretendas permitirle descansar en paz. Es una pena que la culpa no se desvanezca con la misma rapidez con la que actúan los venenos, ¿no lo crees?-agregó Hans con una terrible y cruel sonrisa torcida. Finalmente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de la mano de su niña-Ah, por cierto-agregó volteando sobre su hombro-ten mucho cuidado con el consejo; esos viejos bastardos harán todo lo posible por lavarte el cerebro, y sólo dios sabe qué sucedería si lo lograran.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras, o quizá la triste mirada en el rostro de la niña mientras se alejaba, pero sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones poco a poco, como si el peso de varias toneladas de tierra húmeda le apretara el pecho. E hiperventilando, sólo y mientras el sol caía a sus espaldas, se preguntó si no estaría él también en el fondo de la fosa. Porque prefería eso a seguir cargando con la culpa.

* * *

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado; felicitaciones, críticas y comentarios como siempre serán muy bien recibidos así que no olviden dejar su review.**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leernos y nos veremos pronto. Bye bye! ^_-**


End file.
